A World Without Danger
A World Without Danger is the theme song for Code Lyoko. It is heard at the beginning of each episode. Franz Hopper's description of Lyoko as "a world where we will be safe" is a retcon reference to the song. In the show the song was made by the Subdigitals, and one of the Code Lyoko Comics has a concert mentioning this song. The song has two versions, a 45 sec. version used as the Shows theme which consists of the Chorus, and another version sung by Noam with a length of 3:45 min. The lyrics as seen in the show are: Here we are, going far, to save all that we love. If we give, all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world, today. Make evil go away. Code Lyoko, we'll withstand it all. Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. Code Lyoko, stronger after all. The full song is as followes (There is a discrepancy as to weather it is "Reset it all" or "Withstand it all" in the full version): There is a world, that is virtual and different. It can be so cold, that makes us stand up for whats right. Our hope through our life is if we reset it to the start. Here we are, going far, to save all that we love. If we give, all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world, today. Make evil go away. Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all. Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. Code Lyoko, stronger after all. A world of machines, it can shatter human nature. But all that we need, is a way to find the answer. And one thing is sure. You can count on us for good. Here we are, going far, to save all that we love. If we give, all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world, today. Make evil go away. Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all. Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. Code Lyoko, stronger after all. And we'll do our best, to never let you down We're up to the test, to turn this world around. Here we are, going far, to save all that we love. If we give, all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world, today. Make evil go away. Here we are, going far, to save all that we love. (Make evil go away) If we give, all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world, today. Make evil go away. The French theme is entitled "Un Monde Sans Danger," the English title being a direct translation. The rest of the lyrics, however, are not completely a direct translation. The full song is as follows and, as is the American version, cut down to only the intro and chorus when played at the beginning of the show. Il existe un monde virtuel et different Ou chaque seconde fait de nous de combattant Notre seul espoir est de tout reprogrammer On ira on saura sauver notre existence Se donner une chance de tout effacer On ira on saura sauver notre existence Pour refaire un monde san danger Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer Code Lyoko un monde san danger Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer Code Lyoko un monde san danger Tout est numerique et pixellise dans ce monde Il nous faundra du courage et de l'entre aide Mais dites-vous bien que l'on resque notre vie On ira on saura sauver notre existence Se donner une chance de tout effeacer On ira on saura sauver notre existence Pour refaire na monde sans danger Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer Code Lyoko un monde sans danger Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer Code Lyoko un monde sans danger On vous promet de donner le maximum Contre la menace et de sauver tous le tome On ira on saura sauver notre existence Se donner une chance de tout effacer On ira on saura sauver notre existence Pour refaire un monde sans danger Code Lyoko tour reprogrammer Code Lyoko un monde sans danger Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer Code Lyoko un monde sans danger *For the lyrics to the full English Version go to Lyokofreak.net and look under the "Theme song" section. *For the music to the English version go to the official website for Moonscoop, change the language to English because it will be in French, go to the "Kids' Corner", then go to "Jukebox", then select "Code Lyoko- a World Without Danger". Code: Lyoko has been dubed into the little known language of Welsh, spoken only in Wales (a country that is part of Great Britain) and the Argentinean province of Patagonia. World without Danger got a Welsh recording, sung mostly by a female soloist. An amateur English translation exists below. 'Daear fach, mewn llawn starch Little world in a mess Mwy a lach i bo hir Under lashings and before long Cydol fodd mewn dydd iawn, a’r byd I’r gyd The whole world in a day indeed Pergyl mawr ac am nawr Will be in great danger and for now Byddhau dyfod yn hir The coming day will be long Arwydd dewr A brave banner Symbolaidd yn ei gwir Symbolic of it’s truth Code Lyoko! Sanct yw ni ar mwr Code Lyoko! We are the holy ones and strong Code Lyoko! Cobyn angudd tim Code Lyoko! Our noted team will crest Code Lyoko! Yn naci badd du Code Lyoko! And deny the black wave Code Lyoko! Yn gobaith ni I gyd Code Lyoko! In us together there’s hope Category:Songs